You're Having My Baby?
by kerrbear7
Summary: Sequel to Locked In Love. Emma and Jay must now deal with the repercussions of their actions. Jay wants to be there for Emma, but what about Manny?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay all, here's the sequel to Locked in Love. A bit of time has gone by (almost two months). Jay and Manny are still engaged. Things are about to get a whole lot spicier!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Two lines mean what again?"

Spike sighed heavily. "Oh Emma."

Her attempt at humour was lost on Spike, who looked like she was about to burst into tears. Emma wanted to cry herself, more for the disappointment in her mother's eyes than for her own predicament, but she fought back against it. Her mother looked like she was barely holding herself together. All Christine Nelson had ever wanted for her daughter was a better, easier life than she herself had lived. Emma hadn't exactly been living up to those expectations. Beating her mom's record by a few years was nothing to be proud of.

"So..."

"So I think now's the time to tell Spinner."

Emma sat down on her mother's plush, gold duvet with a thud. How was she supposed to tell Spinner about this? He just wouldn't understand. They had agreed, after all, to take things slow. This was definitely going to put a wrench in that plan.

"You want me to tell your dad or should you?" Spike asked, guessing that Snake's reaction would be less than ideal.

"I have enough on my plate right now, Mom. Can you tell him, please?" she begged with a sad face.

When Spike had left the room, Emma laid back and thought back to all of those times when she had slept with her mother in this very bed. Before Snake and Jack had come on the scene, Emma and her mother were more like girlfriends than mother and daughter. Whenever something was bugging Emma, whenever she was scared, this bed was a solace to her. All she wanted to do now was climb under the covers and hide. She wanted to escape the impending confusion of a dire situation.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry that the first chapter was so short. Here's a little bit of Jay for all you fans!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Degrassi.**

"Do we need Save the Date cards when we haven't even set a date yet?"

Manny looked at the man she loved and scowled. "You said you'd keep an open mind."

Jay smiled and pointed to his head. "Totally open, babe. I just think this is all a little premature. You can't talk invitations until we know when the big day is, right?"

Manny smiled. "We could always set a date now?"

Jay swallowed and scratched his forehead. Had Manny done this on purpose? Had she brought him to this place, with this overly staunch, dressed-to-the-nines, middle-aged woman who called herself a 'wedding planner', just to bully him into setting a date? The room suddenly felt overly warm and very, very small.

Manny had thrown herself into this wedding stuff full force and Jay was dragging his heels as much as possible. All he wanted to do was get two plus years out of this accidental engagement, but it was getting harder with each passing day. Manny's mother, completely into planning her only daughter's wedding, was becoming a constant thorn in Jay's side. Jay was beginning to think that Manny's parents didn't care that she was marrying him; they just wanted her to marry _someone_.

Sure, Jay was out of high school (not the way most people leave high school, but he was done). But Manny was still in her final year. How could her parents even be thinking about her getting married when she hadn't even graduated yet?

"You look nauseous," Manny commented, interrupting Jay's thoughts. The colour had suddenly drained from Jay's face.

"I kind of feel that way. It's not the wedding stuff. I swear," he promised, noticing the disappointed look Manny was now displaying. "I haven't felt good all day. Really. Can you and your mom handle the rest of this stuff on your own? I think I just need to get some air. I'll walk home. You take the car, okay?"

Manny nodded and gave Jay a peck on the cheek before turning back to the wedding planner, who was busy discussing flower arrangements with her mother.

Jay walked out of the shop and took a deep breath, letting the air fill his lungs till it hurt. He expelled the air and turned his black hat backwards. _I have to find a way to get out of this_, he thought to himself as he began to walk down the empty sidewalk. _I can't get married! I can't be somebody's husband! I'm barely taking care of myself!_

It wasn't until he reached The Dot that Jay finally became aware of his surroundings. He hadn't known he was headed this way, but decided to stop into the diner anyway, knowing Spinner would probably be working. After the morning's festivities, he needed to be around a little testosterone now. Besides, food seemed to work for women when they were having problems.

"Jayson Hogart!" Spinner called, stopping his task of wiping the front counter with a wet rag. "What's up, man?"

"Oh I don't know. Ever plan a wedding before?" he asked sarcastically.

Spinner smiled at his friend, thanking God it wasn't him. "You don't sound so excited. Proposer's regret?"

Jay cocked an eyebrow. "I'm pleading the fifth. Can I get a burger, fries, and my balls on a platter? Oh wait! I had that for breakfast!"

Spinner walked to the kitchen, laughing the whole way. Jay's head was lying on the counter when Spinner returned.

"Dude, it can't be that bad."

"Oh but it is. Manny wants to set a date. A date! How do you set a date for the ruination of your life?"

Spinner rolled his eyes and went back to the kitchen. After a few minutes he came back out with Jay's order. He poured Jay a Coke and set it down in front of his friend.

"How's school going?" Jay asked, wanting to get his mind off of this wedding stuff.

Spinner was the one to look curious now. "School's okay. Anything you're particularly interested in? Or should I say, anyone?"

Jay coughed into his Coke, sending his drink all over the counter that Spinner had just cleaned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You wanna know how things are between me and Emma, right?" Spinner questioned, wiping the sticky counter once again.

Jay adjusted his hat and dug back into his meal. The last thing he wanted to know about was Spinner and Emma and their budding relationship. In fact, he'd be happy to never have to hear Emma's name again. It was like sweet torture just being around her. Unfortunately, she was his fiancee's best friend, so seeing her was inevitable.

"Things are cool, I guess. Emma's not exactly the easiest person to be with. I think Sean really did a number on her. In the beginning, when things between us were just getting started, we were moving along nicely. Then all of a sudden, nothing," Spinner shared.

Jay inhaled his burger, trying not to concentrate on what Spinner had just told him. Emma was distant for a reason. It was the same reason Jay had trouble setting a wedding date...

**Hope you are all enjoying this story! Please read and respond so I know what you all think! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of its characters :(**

"Pregnant?!" Manny yelled.

Emma smiled slightly. She shrugged. She had nothing else to tell her best friend. How could she? How do you explain this situation anyway?

"With Spinner?" Manny asked.

Emma sighed heavily. If it was Spinner this whole thing would be so much easier. But, no, it wasn't Spinner. She shook her head and replied, "Spinner and I haven't had sex, Manny."

Manny's face contorted. "Then who? Sean?"

Again Emma shook her head. "Sean and I were over well before this began. It was... Look, Manny, I'd rather not say right now. I sort of think I need to talk to the guy first, okay?"

Manny didn't know why she felt it, but suddenly the last thing she wanted to know was who the father of Emma's baby was. "Are you okay?"

"I think so. I mean, Mom and I went to the doctor and so far, so good. I'm about eight weeks along."

"Is it just me, or are you taking this whole thing rather lightly?" Manny asked. "Emma! You're about to have a baby! You can't even drink yet and you're going to be a mother! Have you thought about this?"

"It's all I've been doing since I found out. I'm keeping the baby, Manny. You might not agree with that, but I don't believe in any other way. I knew the consequences before I...did what I did. I have almost seven more months to get everything figured out."

Manny sized up her friend and smiled. "You are way too awesome, Em! But aren't you worried about not having a partner to share this experience with?"

Emma frowned. _You wouldn't think like that if you knew who the father was_, she thought.

"I'm so glad that I have someone like Jay," Manny said dreamily. "I mean, back when I got...in trouble, I had no one. Craig was so busy two-timing Ashley that he never would have been a good father if I had kept the baby. But with Jay? He's in it for the long haul. Did I tell you that we went to look at wedding invitations? They were so..."

Manny's voice droned on, but Emma lost interest. Her mind was elsewhere. How in the world was she going to work around all of this? Manny would never understand and Emma would be out of a best friend.

**Thanks for the great reviews! Hope you enjoy the chapter! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I (sadly) own nothing Degrassi.**

"We need to talk."

Jay's breath caught in his throat. Emma. It was the first time they'd been alone since...since...since the janitor's closet. But he knew that voice anywhere. He also knew the tone; something was up.

"Talk? I don't see how there's anything you and I have to talk about," Jay whispered, looking around the mechanic's shop where he was working late.

Emma's brow creased. "No one's here, Jay. The place is closed, remember?"

Jay shrugged and wiped his hands on a rag, even though they were clean from the washing he'd just given them. He unzipped his coveralls and stepped out of the blue suit, revealing a pair of baggy jeans and a black t-shirt. As he hung his coveralls up in his locker and grabbed his coat, he ignored Emma and tried to think of something clever to say. No girl had ever made Jay Hogart tongue tied!

"Are you going to ignore me?" Emma asked.

"That was the plan," Jay confessed. He turned to face Emma, realizing he'd actually missed their usual sarcastic banter. "What can I do for you, Nelson?"

Emma swallowed. _You cannot lose your nerve now. You're here. Just tell him!_ "I have something to tell you."

"You miss me?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

She pursed her lips tightly and fought the urge to slug him. He stood there, leaning against his locker and looking at Emma as if he were reading her mind. _No_, Emma thought, _he'd be on the floor if he could read my thoughts._

"So what is it, Nelson?" Jay asked, impatience present in his tone. "I've got places to go."

Emma took a deep breath and blurted, "I'm pregnant."

Jay's eyes grew large and his throat suddenly became dry. She had flowed the words together so quickly, maybe he'd misunderstood. Emma Nelson was having a baby? What?!

"Are you going to say something?" Emma asked.

"Like what? Congrats? I'm sure Spinner will make a great father? Something like that?"

Emma was not pleased by his sarcasm. She was even less thrilled at his lack of insight. He thought the baby was Spinner's. This was about to get ugly very fast.

"It's not Spinner's baby."

Looking intently at Emma's downcast eyes and hung head, the truth suddenly hit Jay like a ton of bricks. She was here, to tell him she was pregnant. Him. He was stunned into silence. His usual wit would not solve this predicament. He saw that Emma was clearly upset and wondered what to say to make her calm down. An angry Emma was not as a good thing. _Okay, let's play dumb_, he thought to himself. _When in doubt, dumb it up!_

"So not Spinner. Then who?" he probed stupidly.

Emma looked at Jay once again with that 'you're an idiot' look. "Am I going to have to spell it out?"

"I think maybe you should."

Emma watched Jay carefully. He obviously knew what she was going to say, but he was going to make her say it anyway. _Why was he playing the whole 'I'm a dumb ass' routine?_

"The baby is your's," she whispered, not able to look him in the eye. "And no, there are no other possibilities. I'm about eight weeks along, so do the math. Sean and I were way over by then and Spinner and I never..."

"Okay!" Jay yelled, cutting off Emma's banter. "I get it! You're pregnant and I'm the father. How did this happen?"

"Well when two people care about each other or are locked in a room together for the whole day, some things just happen," Emma answered.

Jay gave her a tired look. "You know what I mean."

"I don't recall you using anything that day."

Jay thought back on it and realized he hadn't...either time. That just wasn't like him. In all of his other experiences, he'd always insisted on using a condom, even when he knew the girl was protected. It was just part of his repertoire. Jay wasn't about to become any baby's daddy. Until now...

"I thought you were on the pill," he whispered feebly. "Aren't you?"

She nodded. "Yes I am. And guess what? I didn't miss any pills. The same thing happened to my mom when she found out that she was pregnant with Jack. It's not 100."

Jay wanted to make some kind of comment about the strength of his 'guys', but thought against it. His humour wouldn't get them anywhere. "So what now?"

Emma swallowed, deeply hurting having to say the words she'd been rehearsing all day. "You're going to marry Manny. I'm going to have this baby...alone."

Jay gave Emma a confused look. "So you want me to just walk away from my kid?"

Tears formed in Emma's eyes. She hadn't wanted to cry. In her mind, she actually had herself convinced that Jay would want this. "There's no other way."

Jay sniffed. "Oh I get it! Jay's a bastard so he won't have any trouble abandoning his kid! Right?"

"So what are you proposing, Jay? You want to tell Manny how you got me pregnant? You want to hurt her that way? Because I don't."

"I'm about to get married and spend the rest of my life with Manny just so she won't get hurt. But to ask me to give away my child? I can't do that. I won't. I know what it's like to have a father ditch you. You can't ask me to do that," Jay said with all the sincerity he could muster.

Emma let the tears that had been brimming, fall onto and run down her pink cheeks. She tried so hard to compose herself, but it just wouldn't happen. Since finding out about her impending motherhood, Emma had not allowed herself to feel anything. She had things to get sorted out after all. But now, staring at Jay, she found it impossible to hold her emotions in check any longer. This man standing before her, the one she had written off, was the first decent thing to happen to Emma in a very long time. And she couldn't have him.

"I'm sorry to ask you to do this, but there's no other way."

Jay wanted to gather Emma's small frame into his arms and hold her until the tears dried up, but he thought better of it. Keeping her at arm's length was probably the right decision, especially given their present situation. Besides, holding Emma wouldn't be enough to satisfy his need, and he knew it. He wouldn't be able to let her go if he did.

"So I'm supposed to deny my kid and let you do it all on your own? How can I do that?" he asked. His voice turned soft. "I care about you too much."

"Oh why did you have to say that?" Emma cried. "Why couldn't you be a prick about the whole thing? Be Jay Hogart! I need you to be a jerk right now!"

Emma was yelling at Jay and all he could do was take it. She was obviously upset. Jay had no idea how to handle this. His head was swimming. Yeah, Emma was an emotional wreck, but the last thing Jay felt was stable right now. He was going to be a father. And Emma wanted him not to be.

"Oh don't just stand there! Say something cocky! Say something!" she screamed.

Jay shook his head. "Whaddya want me to say, Emma? I'm just trying to get my head around this, okay? You tell me that I'm going to be a father in one breath and then in another, you say that you don't want me in the baby's life. I just don't know what to say."

Emma took a step forward and reached out a hand. Tenderly, she placed it on the left side of Jay's face. He closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of her. The odour intoxicated him. It brought back the best memories. A janitor's closet. A kiss to end all kisses. The best sex Jay had ever experienced. A connection between the two unlikeliest people.

"It's the only way I know how to handle this with the least bit of pain. Please understand that. Besides, you'll still be around the baby."

"Yeah, but as what? A friend? An uncle? Maybe the best thing to do is to just tell Manny. Like a Bandaid; rip it off quick and it'll be less painful. She'll take it out on me anyway, not you. You'll go on being Emma, the poor girl who was taken advantage of by mean old Jay Hogart."

Emma remembered her earlier conversation with Manny. Her friend was head over heels in love. She would never understand how Emma could ever have hooked up with Jay behind her back.

"I can't lose Manny in my life. Not now. I need her now more than ever."

Jay questioned, "How do you expect to do this on your own?"

"I don't know, but I know that I can and I will. Besides, you said that you didn't want to have kids any time soon. You said that," Emma reminded him.

Jay smiled. "That was before. I might not want chocolate cake, but put a slice in front of me and tell me I can't have it."

"Can I count on you to keep this under your hat?" Emma asked.

Jay removed his black hat and stared at it. He was still standing close to Emma. He put the hat on her head and smiled again. "For now. I'm not saying that I'm agreeing to this. I'm just saying that I'll think about it and keep silent until I've made my decision. In the mean time, what are you gonna tell people?"

Emma licked her lips. Why was she so incredibly attracted to this man? He was the cause of all of her present problems, yet here she was, melting into a puddle at his feet. She took a deep breath and replied, "I think the best choice is to tell everyone that I met someone and we hooked up. That way I don't have to give a name. I can just go about my own business."

"Oh yeah, I'm sure people will buy that one, Nelson! Anyway, your family knows?" Jay asked. When Emma nodded, he sighed. "Are they okay with helping you out with this?"

"I'm sure it's not their first choice for their high school senior daughter, but they're being supportive."

Jay turned back to his locker and opened it. He grabbed a plastic bank card and handed it to Emma. "The code is 2678."

"What's this?" she asked, looking at the card.

Jay's face turned red. "I wasn't completely honest in the closet that day. You know, when I told you about my family life? Ron, my father, he wasn't in my life until a couple years ago. He went off to college after high school, got married, and started a pretty decent life. He and his wife can't have any kids together, so he decided to come looking for me. I was already a teenage smart ass, and I didn't want anything to do with him. So we worked out an agreement. He deposits money into this account every week, and I visit him every Sunday. There's a nice bit of change in the account. I was saving it up for something special."

Emma's breath caught in her dry throat. "I can't take this."

"What's more special than a baby?" he asked with a smirk. His face turned serious as he grabbed Emma's hand. "I want you and my child to be taken care of."

"But this is your money. I can't..."

Jay interrupted her protests with a soft kiss to Emma's rosy cheeks. "You can and you will. It's the least I can do."

**Enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all of the awesome reviews! They are all welcome and appreciated. I'm trying to keep Jay as true to his tv character as possible, while still having his feelings for Emma shine through. Let me know if he's not living up to his rep. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Degrassi.**

Emma spent the next few days just staring at the plastic ATM card Jay had given her. When she got home from telling Jay, she'd propped it on her dresser, as one would a picture, and glanced at it often, trying to decide what to think of Jay's act of kindness. He'd been saving this money for years and in one moment, he had given it all away. For _his_ baby. Emma laid back onto her bed and let the tears slowly fall down her cheeks onto her pink pillow case. She had never felt worse than she did right at this very moment. And all for a guy she thought she hated.

"Em?" called Manny's voice as she bounded down the stairs in her typical light-hearted way. "Omigod!" she screeched when she saw her friend. Running over to the bed, she asked, "Emma, why are you crying?"

Emma tried to smile, but found that the muscles in her face just wouldn't form one. "Oh I don't know. I'm pregnant. I'm alone."

Manny smiled weakly at her friend before hopping onto her bed and hugging her. "You are not, and never will be, alone. You have a great family. You have me. And you have Jay."

Just the mention of his name, brought forth another flood of tears. Manny was looking curiously at Emma when she finally composed herself. "Jay's not that bad, you know."

"I didn't mean it that way," Emma explained. "It's just that you, the spontaneous one, have your life all mapped out. I'm organized and oriented. I'm supposed to know exactly what I'm doing, but where is my life about to head? At least you know that you're spending the rest of your life with someone. You're getting married."

Emma was sobbing heavily again. If Manny didn't know better, she'd almost think that Emma was jealous. "Em? Who did this to you?"

Emma shook her head. "He's not in the picture, Manny, and he isn't going to be."

Manny got to her feet. "Tell me his name. I'll crush him."

Emma finally found a genuine smile. "It's okay, Manny. I don't need him. When we hooked up, we both knew it wasn't the beginning of anything. It was just something crazy that happened."

"So that's it? You're writing him off and letting him get away free as a bird? What about support?"

Emma's eyes flashed to the bank card on her dresser, but Manny failed to notice her stare. "He's willing to help out financially. I haven't decided if I'm going to let him or not. I mean, if he's not in the baby's life, why should he have to pay?"

Manny rolled her eyes. "You're not talking sensibly right now. Are you sure this isn't just hunger talking?"

Emma suddenly realized that she'd spent her whole day thus far wallowing in self pity and trying to reach some kind of monumental decision. She hadn't showered and she certainly hadn't eaten. She placed a hand on her stomach and rubbed it gently. She had to be more careful now that she was responsible for this new life. No more skipping meals just because of time constraints or memory lapses. Her precious cargo was now depending on her. And if she was ever going to convince Jay that his child would be safe with her, and only her, she had to start taking care of herself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own only my ideas, no Degrassi characters.**

"I need to talk to you."

Jay gave Manny a worried look, but followed her to his kitchen table, where the two say across from each other. This was something serious. After Emma's latest news, he wasn't sure he was ready for anything else too heavy. _God, if you make her pregnant too, I'm seriously gonna be pissed!_

"I know that this whole wedding thing has sort of snowballed out of control. I also suspect that you're a little less than into the planning."

"Me?" Jay lied. "Babe, I am totally into this. I just think you and your mother are better equipped to find the right ideas. I completely trust you to plan an awesome day."

_Please let her buy this bullshit, because if I have to go along to one more meeting about flowers that I've never heard of before or china patterns that castrate straight men, I'm gonna puke!_

Manny gave Jay a sideways look, but he was concentrating on something off in the distance. She hated how he was lately, and suspected that their upcoming nuptials were the cause of his moodiness. She wanted to say something about how aloof he'd gotten in the last few months, but had learnt early on that Jay Hogart would not be pushed into talking about his feelings. With Jay, you just had to wait it out and Manny intended to do just that.

"Anyway, I have something to discuss with you. But this has to stay between us, okay?" she asked. When he gave a concerned nod of his head and a curious expression formed on his face, she continued. "Emma is pregnant."

Jay tried to act surprised when he was really thinking, _No shit_. "Nelson? No way!"

Manny nodded. "Yes. And she's all alone. The loser who knocked her up refuses to be a part of the baby's life."

Jay felt angry. Was that the spin Emma was going to put on this? "How do you know that?" he asked sharply.

"Well Emma's trying to act like she doesn't want him around, but who would want to do this alone?"

"Well Emma's not exactly the dependent type. Maybe she gave the guy no choice," Jay offered, teeth tightly clenched.

Manny sighed heavily. "Right. I'm sure the guy was like, _Oh hey. That wasn't just a one-night stand. Sure, I'd love to be a father for your baby and a crutch for you_. Please. Guys are not like that! At least none that I know."

Jay coughed. "What am I?"

Manny smiled and grabbed his hand across the table. "All guys except for you, babe."

Jay smiled weakly. Maybe now was the time. Maybe now he should confess and let Manny know the whole ugly truth. Maybe she'd respect him for wanting to stand by Emma. _Yeah, and maybe a million dollars and a Playboy playmate will fall out of the air and into your lap! Earth to Jay! Manny will use a dull knife to slice off your genitals and Emma will never talk to you again._

"So anyway," Manny continued, realizing that Jay was quickly losing focus. "I have a huge favour to ask of you."

"Ask away," Jay said casually.

"I want to postpone the wedding planning," she blurted.

Jay fought the urge to smile. _It's working! Manny actually wants to postpone the wedding! Maybe that million and playmate aren't that far-fetched!_

"I know you're probably wondering why. Emma is the only person I want to stand beside me on my wedding day. (Except for you, of course.) I can't even begin to plan a wedding without my best friend. But everything has to be about Emma right now. She's just recovering from anorexia and now with all the stress of being pregnant and alone? I'm really worried about her and I want to be there for her as much as I can be. Please say that you understand?"

Jay had been worried for the same reason. He thought of how weak Emma could be when she allowed herself to let down those defences. He also knew that she worked hard to keep things inside and that's what caused her to develop her eating disorder. The thought of Emma starving herself made him so scared. But he also trusted Emma to do nothing but the best for their baby. _Their baby_. Jay actually liked the way that sounded. _Stay focused, idiot! Manny is looking at you so say something. Remember, don't give anything away!_

"So we put the wedding stuff on hold. For a bit. Emma needs you."

Manny got up from her seat and went to sit on Jay's lap. She kissed his lips lightly. "She needs us. I think now that Sean's gone and Spinner probably won't hang around for too much longer, Emma needs a male friend. Normally that would have been JT." Manny paused. JT's passing was still fresh in everyone's mind. "I think you'll be more of an influence than you realize."

"Nelson's not exactly my biggest fan," Jay reminded. _And I think I've been enough of an influence on her!_

"She will be. You just have to show her what a great guy you can be. And in that comes favour number two."

Manny was now straddling Jay's lap. Whatever she was going to ask him, she had brought out the big guns. Manny had a habit of using her body when she really wanted something. Normally Jay was like putty in Manny's very capable hands, but lately...

"Emma needs a partner for her prenatal classes."

Jay stared at Manny. "Me? You want me to be Emma's partner?"

"All of the other women will have husbands or boyfriends with them. It would be embarrassing for Emma to be the only single girl there. Snake volunteered to take her, but that would just be creepy. No one wants their father in the room when they're talking about breastfeeding and stuff. I think you'd be wonderful!"

"I think you've lost your mind," Jay said, his sarcasm biting. He removed Manny from his lap, got up, and began to pace the small length of his kitchen. "What makes you think I'd want to be there talking about that stuff?"

Manny's face fell. She stood in front of Jay her small stature still somewhat intimidating to Jay. "Emma is all alone. She's scared and all she's trying to do is convince everyone around her that she's fine. Imagine how she'll feel walking into that class with her step father? People will look at her like she's some young girl with no brain who's messed up her life. She'll be judged. It'll hurt her."

"Stop!" Jay yelled. "Okay! Tell Emma that I'm in, but only if she's okay with it."

Manny smiled and threw herself into Jay's waiting arms. He lifted her up until she had wrapped both legs around his waist. They shared a kiss, but even Manny sensed that something was missing. Maybe she had gone overboard this time. Then again, their last few sexual experiences had been lacking their usual passion. Something was definitely up with Jay.

"Are you okay?" Manny asked, pulling her lips from his.

Jay knew he wasn't his usual self lately. He just hoped Manny couldn't tell. Whenever they were alone together, he thought of Emma and that small closet. He thought of how it felt when he first entered her. He imagined her smell, her taste, her beautiful body pressed closely to his. He thought of the way she closed her eyes and bit into her bottom lip just before she came. She had ruined him. Because no matter how hard he tried, Manny was no Emma.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to all of my loyal supporters who have offered kind words about my writing. I hope I can do the rest of the story justice. **

**To the writer of I'll Watch You Go – it's bookmarked and I love it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Degrassi.**

"So this happened before you and I happened?" Spinner asked.

Emma nodded her head slowly. She hated doing this to Spinner. He'd been nothing but wonderful to her and she'd gone and ruined it all. If she'd never put her hands on Jay none of this would be happening, and maybe Spinner and Emma would have worked out. Too late for that now. Even if Emma hadn't been pregnant, the chances of her being able to move on to another relationship with feelings for Jay still fresh on her mind...

"I am so sorry. If I had any idea that I was... I would never have gotten involved with you."

Spinner felt sad. He was sure that Emma was about to become the next great love of his life. Better than Paige, better than Darcy. That's how hard he'd fallen for the slender blond. But now that was all ending. She was having someone else's baby and he was out the door.

"I don't expect anything," Emma whispered. "And I'll completely understand if you want to get as far away from me as you can."

Spinner took her hand. "How about a friend? Could we at least be friends? I mean, I don't think we can be much more than that, but you can always use a friend in a time like this. What do you say?" he asked.

She smiled. "I say yes. And I also say thank you. I was worried about your reaction."

"I'm a little upset. But I'm more worried for you. Are you sure you can do this all by yourself? I can talk to the guy if you want," Spinner volunteered.

Why did everyone want to pummel Jay? _Because they think he abandoned you at a time when you needed him most. You should just be honest with people. It was your choice to push him away. You're alone because you want to be._

"No thanks. I think it's best if he stays out of this. Besides, I'm getting more and more friends everyday who are offering to help me out with stuff. The baby will never know he or she is lacking anything."

Spinner smiled at Emma. "So tell me what I can do to help?"

Emma sighed. There was something she wanted to ask Spinner for, but she wasn't sure he'd be willing to give it to her. "I signed up for prenatal classes and I need a partner. I know this is asking a lot, but if you'd be okay with it, I'd love to have you as my partner. Just as friends. This doesn't mean that you have to be in the delivery room or anything like that. My mom is going to be there for that. I just need someone to sit beside me at the classes so I don't feel too out of place amidst all of the married, stable women."

Spinner scratched his head. A ride to the doctor's office, he could do. Shopping for a crib, he could do. A partner for prenatal? He wasn't sure. But how could he say no to Emma. Besides, if he still wanted to pursue a relationship with her somewhere down the road, this little favour could be cashed in later on. He felt honoured and a little optimistic knowing that Emma was still depending on him to be there for her, and not pushing him away.

"Just call me coach," Spinner laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about the lack of Emma/Jay scenes. One is coming up, I swear! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Degrassi.**

"So you heard about Emma?"

Jay looked at Spinner and gave his head one quick nod, not disturbing his signature black hat. When Spinner brought his car in to Jay's garage for a tune-up and decided to stick around while the work was being done, Jay figured Emma's predicament would come up. He wondered if Spinner planned to stick around, or if he was gonna hit the road. Jay didn't really like the idea of Spin dumping Emma, but he hated the thought of Spinner being there even more. Babies tended to bond people. He hoped this one would send Spinner for the hills!

"I was shocked," Spinner said. "And poor Emma, having to do this all by herself."

"She has a great family and friends. She'll be fine," Jay said, nonchalantly, sticking his head back under the hood of Spinner's car.

"And she has me."

Jay stuck his head around the side of the car and stared, open-mouthed, at Spinner. "You?"

Spinner smiled. "I still wanna be with her. I can't help it. I mean, not while she's pregnant, but definitely after. We've decided to stay friends, but I'm secretly hoping for more when the time's right. And guess what? I'm taking her to prenatal classes."

Jay choked on his own breath. _I thought I was taking her to these pre-whatever classes? _He coughed and then smirked. "So you wanna be the daddy?"

Spinner looked confused by Jay's snide remark. "She asked me. I just want to be there for Emma. Now she has a baby. It's a package deal."

Jay hated the idea of Spinner being anything to his baby. But what could he say? Emma made it clear; she didn't want Jay to be a part of this baby's life. _And I still haven't decided if I agree with her or not. But in the mean time, Spinner Mason will not be raising my kid!_

"You don't think this is the right thing to do?" Spinner asked.

"I think you think it's a good idea. It'll start with prenatal, but it'll go way further than that. Next year at this time, you'll be a step daddy. You up for that?"

Jay had hoped his words would scare Spinner into hitting the road, but he was wrong. Spinner was determined to make his relationship with Emma work, despite the less than ideal situation. Normally Jay would have ridden him pretty hard for this, but the whole thing made him feel queasy.

"Emma and I are gonna be together. That means I have a role to play in her baby's life. If that's daddy, bring it on."

Jay slammed the hood of the car down with a loud crash, causing Spinner to jump. "All done. I'll go get your bill."

When he was safely inside of the office, Jay sat down at his boss' desk, making no attempt to fill out the necessary paperwork or even touch the computer. Instead, he put his head in his hands and sighed heavily. Spinner was going to be a father to _his_ child? No! _I can't let this happen_, Jay thought to himself. _I have to talk to Emma. If anyone is going to be her prenatal coach, it's me! If anyone is going to play daddy, it's gonna be me! I am not out of this yet! And if a fight was what Emma wanted, a fight was what she was gonna get._


	9. Chapter 9

**Once again thank you, thank you, thank you, to everyone who has responded with such wonderful compliments! As a reward, here's a little Jemma for you!**

**Disclaimer: I own no Degrassi characters, just what I choose to do with them!**

"You?"

Jay watched Emma giggle and felt his heart explode in his chest. She was so cute when she laughed. Her dimples were breathtaking and her eyes had that little sparkle to them. Even though she was basically laughing at him, Jay still found her irresistible.

_When did this happen_, he asked himself. _When you first laid eyes on her..._

"Yeah. Me."

Emma's face became serious. "You can't do that. Manny would definitely figure that something was up."

Jay shook his head. "It was her idea. She wants me to do this so you won't have to be alone. She asked me to do this for you and I want to. Not for Manny, for me and my baby."

"Stop saying that!" she scolded. "I say no, but thank you. I don't think it's such a good idea."

"Well I don't want Spinner Mason having any more to do with my child than is absolutely necessary. I'm taking you to those classes."

Emma saw the determination in the set of Jay's jaw. He was serious about this. He wanted to help her prepare for the labour and life after, as a new mother. It was the least he could do since she wouldn't let him be a part of his child's life afterwards. She felt her resolve fading. _I guess if it was Manny's idea..._

"Are you sure about this? It's not exactly like Media Immersion class," Emma warned. "They talk about labour and breast feeding. A lot of guys look for any way to get out of having to go."

Jay smiled widely. "Then I am very prepared, because I know a hell of a lot about breasts. In fact..."

Emma interrupted Jay's dirty rant with a finger over his lips. "More information than I needed, really. If you're offering because you really want to, then how can I possibly say no?"

Emma busied herself folding a basket of laundry her mother had placed on her bed. She saw Jay's face suddenly turn dark.

"What?" she asked, eyeing him intently.

"How are you?"

Emma shrugged and sat down on her bed. "Okay I guess. I'm a little queasy in the morning, but it usually disappears by noon. Be honest, am I getting fat? 'Cause some days, I feel really fat."

Emma pulled up her sweater to just above her belly button and tapped her tight stomach. Jay swallowed. There was nothing fat about Emma. She was perfect. He stepped forward, knelt before Emma, and placed a warm hand on her stomach. Emma was taken aback at the gesture, but fought hard not to falter.

"Does it move?" Jay asked, eyes on his hand, fingers splayed wide, still resting on Emma's stomach. He finally sat back on his haunches.

Emma laughed lightly. "Not yet. Around five months. So you didn't answer me. Am I getting fat?"

Jay took his hand from Emma's stomach and put it on the bed, beside Emma. He used it to hoist himself to his feet, so that he could sit down beside Emma. "You know you're not. You're just perfect."

The two sat, side by side, staring into each other's faces. Jay put all thoughts from his mind, leaned forward, and placed his lips on Emma's. They shared a slow, lingering kiss. Emma was left breathless when it ended and Jay had peeled his lips from hers.

"You can't do that again," Emma whispered, trying to sound sure of her convictions.

Jay leaned in again and swept Emma's lips with his own. "There are few opportunities for me to kiss you and those opportunities are about to get even fewer. I intend to take advantage when I can."

Emma couldn't help but smile. "You're impossible, you know this, don't you?"

"And irresistible?"

Emma rolled her eyes. She shot to her feet when she heard Manny's voice upstairs, talking to Snake and Spike. Jay continued sitting on the bed, as Manny came bounding down the stairs. She looked surprised when she saw Jay.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, eyeing him and then Emma. She sat down beside Jay and gave him a small kiss.

"I came to ask Emma about being her partner for her prenatal classes."

Emma nodded her head. She felt like she had 'cheater' written on her forehead. She hated lying to Manny and all of this sneaking around really wasn't good for anyone. Emma decided then and there that she had to distance herself from Jay, especially if he intended on pushing the envelope every time they found themselves alone together.

"But I told him that I already have a partner. Spinner offered to take me."

Jay shot an icy look Emma's way. "And I told her that even though Spinner is nice to offer, I make the better choice and she agreed."

"Well I'm still undecided," Emma lied.

Manny looked back and forth between her two friends. "Okay, well, whatever you choose, it's nice to know that you have people who are there for you."

Emma smiled, watching Manny hug Jay. Jay peered at Emma over Manny's shoulder. His look told her that he wasn't about to back down on this issue. Part of her felt very angry. The other part was glad beyond belief.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Me, ideas. Degrassi, characters.**

Emma was just over four months pregnant and beginning to have a very small pouch, when she and Jay attended their first prenatal class. He had picked her up in his orange civic, even meeting her at the door and making small talk with Snake and Spike.

"Aren't you a surprise!" Emma smiled, closing her front door behind her and following Jay out to his car.

He held the door open for her with a raised eyebrow. "Huh?"

"Meeting me at the door? Chatting with the parentals? Opening my door? If I didn't know better, I'd say this was a date!" she joked.

Jay rolled his eyes and shut Emma's door when she was safely inside. When he had started the car he sarcastically asked, "Can that purse get any bigger?"

Emma giggled. She opened the purse and began to pull out treats. "Just in case," she whispered, as if it were a secret between the two of them.

Jay laughed and leaned over for a closer peek into the purse. "Got any potato chips in there?"

Emma's smile widened. She knew that Jay was a dill pickle fanatic, so she had packed a few small bags for him to munch on during their class. Jay smiled when Emma presented him with the chips.

"Thanks!" he said sincerely.

"Just taking care of my coach," she announced.

"Didn't you eat supper?" Jay asked. He'd been quietly monitoring her eating these past few weeks, especially since she'd been putting on a bit of beef. He was glad to report that not only was Emma eating, but she was eating _constantly_!

"Snake made me spaghetti and veggie balls. Salad on the side. Toasted rye bread. And fruit salad and whipped cream for dessert."

Jay looked over at Emma's small frame and smiled. "You put all that in there and you're still hungry?"

Emma gently punched Jay's shoulder. "I am eating for two."

"And one of those two happens to have the Hogart gene. We do like our food."

The two let Jay's innocent comment hang in the air. Only when Emma and Jay were alone was it okay for Jay to talk about the baby being his. It was hard on everyone. Emma was silently wondering what to do if her baby came out resembling Jay. How would she explain that one?

"I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable," Jay confessed, pulling his car into the community centre parking lot. "This is hard for me too."

"It's okay. Let's just go in and get a seat."

Emma chose to ignore Jay's comment. She preferred to think he was happy that he didn't have to be a dad this soon in his life. The alternative meant realizing that Jay was giving up something he truly wanted and that was hard for either to swallow.

"Near the back?" Jay muttered.

"Huh?" a stunned Emma asked.

"Can we sit near the back. I've never been much of a keener," he admitted, as if Emma didn't already know he wasn't the scholastic type.

"It's not Kwan's English class," Emma reminded. "And please, behave!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, so here's Emma and Jay at prenatal!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

When Emma and Jay had entered the makeshift 'classroom', both were surprised by the number of couples. There were probably twenty altogether, and every single one was married. _Thank God for Jay!_ Emma thought as she scanned the room. Jay handed her a name tag and pointed to his. He had scrawled Outta Wedlock on his and was laughing hysterically. Emma shot him a dirty look until he took off the sticky paper and made a new one with Jay on it.

"You're no fun," he whispered, motioning to a few chairs by the door. "In case we need to make an early exit."

"You can't skip out on prenatal!" Emma scolded, sitting down and shaking her head at Jay. Maybe this had been a mistake.

"Are you scared too?" a small male voice beside Jay asked.

Jay turned to the nervous looking guy. "What?"

"Nervous? About becoming a dad?" he asked, a small bead of sweat dripping down his high forehead.

Jay shook his head. "It's not rocket science."

The guy looked shocked by Jay's answer. "Well no, but it's huge. I mean it's such a change. My wife goes and tells me we're gonna have a baby. Wanna know my reaction? I fainted. I mean, dead fainted. I've never passed out in my life, but the thought of how my life is gonna change, totally floored me."

"Change?" Jay asked, slightly amused by this guy's ranting.

"Forget sleep. Babies eat, like, every two or three hours. And that's if they don't have colic."

"Colic?"

"Horrible! It's where the baby cries, like, all the time. And money? I mean have you seen how much a package of diapers costs? Cribs, change tables, toys, clothes? You can't even wash their clothes in the same detergent as your's! You like to go to the movies?" he asked. Jay shrugged. "No more just going out. Now you have to get a reliable sitter! Dude, our lives as we know them are completely over!"

Jay turned his body away from this guy and looked at Emma. She was already digging in her bag of tricks to find something to eat. How was she going to do this by herself? Sure, with the account Jay had given her access to, money was not going to be an issue, but time? Where would she get the time to have and care for this baby and be in school? It wasn't like she cold take a full year off from college. He suddenly felt sure that he needed to be there for her, in whatever way he could.

Emma found the granola bar she'd been searching for, grabbed it, and looked over at Jay. The colour had drained from his face. "You okay?"

Jay nodded, but kept his open-mouth stare.

"What?"

"I don't know. I just feel scared," he admitted.

Emma smiled, trying hard not to laugh at Jay's sudden bout of nerves. She reached over and rubbed his hand. "It's okay. They start out light, I promise."

"Aren't you the least bit scared?"

Emma nodded her head, her blond tresses bouncing over her shoulders. "Of course. But I can't concentrate on that right now. I have to just prepare for the journey ahead. I'll face the milestones as they come."

"You are so brave!" he exclaimed, wrapping an arm around her neck and tugging her head close to his, so he could place a kiss on her temple. "Totally awesome!"

"You must be newlyweds?" the nervous guy's wife asked Jay and Emma.

"Newlyweds?" Jay asked.

She smiled at the two young people. "You still have the romance. I can see it when you look at each other. How long have you been married?"

"We're not..."

"Four and a half months," Jay answered with a big smile, putting his arm around Emma's shoulder.

"And pregnant already?" the lady asked with a smile. "Must have been some honeymoon!"

Jay smirked wickedly. "Never left the hotel room!"

Emma gave him a look. "Jay!"

"Oh come on, honey! We're all adults here! Where are my manners? I'm Jay and this is my wife, Emma."

The whole class continued this way, with Jay acting like the concerned husband and Emma trying not to crack up. Their newfound friends, Greg and Hannah, had no idea that they were two teenagers, one still in high school, and the other engaged to her best friend. That would have blown their socks off. But Emma was glad to have Jay with her. His personality charmed everyone and his jokes had most of the men in stitches.

Luckily this first class was mostly just an introduction to pregnancy; things to be aware of or watch out for. Jay paid particular attention and even took notes on a small notepad they were given in their start-up kits. If he wasn't sure about something, he actually raised his hand and asked. Emma was completely blown away.

As they left the building, saying goodbyes to their new friends, Emma burst into laughter. Jay helped her into the car with a smile.

"Who was that?" she asked as they pulled out of the parking lot.

"Who was who?"

"That! That guy in there!"

Jay laughed. "I can be bearable sometimes, can't I?"

Emma's face turned serious. "You're more than bearable, Jay. You're a lifesaver."

"Cherry or lemon?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "Quit making jokes. I'm trying to sincerely thank you for tonight. For a little while there I was able to pretend like my life wasn't actually as bad as it really is."

Jay stopped at a stop light and looked over at Emma. By the shade of the red light in front of them, Jay couldn't quite make out Emma's expression. "It's gonna be okay. And just think, if you'd actually let me help you out more, it would get even better."

"We have no choice, Jay. It's one thing to pretend like we're this happily married couple in front of a bunch of strangers, but it's entirely different when we're talking about people we love and care about. Nothing has changed," she admitted.

Jay chose to remain silent for the rest of the trip to Emma's house. He helped her out of the car, walked her to the door, and then left without muttering much more than, "See ya". When he was back in his car, speakers blaring, and on his way home, he allowed himself to give in to his emotions. Why wouldn't she let him in? This was his baby too! To hell with Manny! He didn't want to be with her anyway!

But as Jay let himself into his apartment, he saw Manny's heeled shoes sitting by the door and heard the television on in the living room. Manny was a part of his life now and it was just something he had to get used to.


	12. Chapter 12

**I know that some of you are getting tired of Jay saying he's going to leave Manny, but still staying with her. Trust me, there's a reason! Keep reading and all will be uncovered.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Degrassi.**

That Saturday night found Jay alone, sitting in his apartment, with absolutely nothing to do and no one to do it with. Manny was spending the night with her mother, who had become her best friend recently, and bought them two tickets to some musical production Manny had been begging Jay to take her to. Spinner was using tonight as a stepping stone to getting his relationship with Emma back on track. He was taking her to a movie and had promised her a large popcorn with lots and lots of butter to sweeten the deal.

Jay flicked through a dozen or so channels before deciding that there was nothing worthwhile watching. He flipped through the pages of one of Manny's fashion magazines, but found the models lacking and the articles boring.

"What to do, what to do," he said aloud.

He went to the fridge to grab a beer and remembered that he was making a conscious effort to cut back on his alcohol content. Now that he had big responsibilities, or wanted to, he had to prove to Emma that he could be a decent guy. So instead of grabbing that beer, he took a pop.

"Ahhh!" he over-exaggerated loudly. "Nothing beats a Coke!"

He fiddled around for a while before noticing Manny's jacket slung over one of his chairs. She was always doing stuff like that; leaving her things at Jay's apartment as if it were hers as well. _I guess it will be soon enough_, he thought. He grabbed the jacket, fully meaning to hang it up, when something fell out of the pocket. He bent over to retrieve it and stopped suddenly.

It was a small photo card. He picked it up and studied it. Emma's name was on the top. It was a sonogram of the baby.

Jay felt his legs go weak and he sat down heavily right there on his kitchen floor. He crossed his legs and held the picture between his fingers. The picture wasn't all that clear, but you could see the baby's head, spine, arms, hands, legs, and feet. He looked hard to see if he could see...you know, but he couldn't. _So this is little Hogart? You're cute already, kid!_

Jay wondered why Manny had this picture and why he didn't. Hell, he hadn't even known Emma was going for an ultrasound. _I better get used to this. Now it's appointments, soon it'll be the birth. Then I'm totally out of the picture. I'll be a nobody. And my kid will hate me for not being around._

Jay stood up and grabbed his cordless phone. He dialled Emma's cell phone number, knowing full well she'd still be with Spinner, but not caring who she was with or what she was doing.

"Hello?" came her cheery voice. She was obviously having a good time.

"It's me," he said quietly.

There was a pause. "I'm just on my way home, Mom. Spinner will drop me off soon. We can talk when I get home."

Jay sighed and pulled his hooded sweatshirt over his head. He was grabbing his car keys as he told Emma, "I'll be there in ten so send your boyfriend packing."

**Hope you like! Read and respond, please!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

Emma sent Spinner away quickly, not even giving him time to walk her to her door. She was scared Jay would show up and then she'd have some serious explaining to do. Jay sounded angry and the last thing she needed was Spinner and Jay duking it out on her front lawn. Her neighbours would really get a kick out of that!

Luckily for Emma, Snake and her mom had gone out for the evening, sending Jack to his grandparents for the night. On nights like these, Emma usually fell asleep on the couch, waking around two or three when her parents finally rolled in from whatever get together they had gone to. But tonight, Emma was just hoping she'd be able to deal with Jay and get him out of her house before they came home.

Jay showed up shortly after, and rang the doorbell a few times. Emma could tell by his impatience that something was up.

When she opened the door and he rushed into her living room, Emma had nothing else to say but, "Hi."

"Don't hi me, Nelson! You have a lot of explaining to do!"

Emma gave him a strange look. "I don't understand."

Jay pointed at Emma. "You had a doctor's appointment and you didn't tell me about it! And what's this?" he asked, holding up the sonogram picture.

Emma snatched it away. "Where did you get this?"

"Manny had it in her coat pocket! Why does she have a picture of my kid and I don't?"

"You have to stop thinking like you have all of these rights, Jay. Manny has the picture because she borrowed it to show you. I thought it was an okay idea and that you might actually like to see the picture. But I don't have to tell you every time I have an appointment. And I don't have to explain myself to you!" she defended.

Jay was getting nowhere. He should have known that Emma wouldn't just roll over and admit that Jay was right to be upset. That was not Emma Nelson.

Jay plopped himself down on the brown suede couch and put his head in his hands. Emma stood there, waiting to see if Jay was simply distraught or if he was actually crying. When he raised his head, his eyes met Emma's.

"I've decided to tell Manny...everything. I want to be in my baby's life. I want to be able to take you to appointments and brag about the progress of my kid. I'm telling her, tonight."

Emma joined Jay on the couch and suddenly felt weak. She was about to lose her best friend, but gain the most important ally. Was Jay worth losing Manny? Her head was swimming with the extent of this.

"Emma?" Jay asked, looking concerned. "Are you okay? You look a little pale."

Emma smiled weakly. She was suddenly very tired and just wanted to lay down. Her vision blurred and she found herself straining to make out Jay's face, which was now right in front of her. She knew he was talking, but couldn't make out his words. He sounded very far away and muffled.

And then there was nothing...

**I hope this gets you started on the path to understanding where I'm headed with this... Please read and respond.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I wish I did, but, sadly, own nothing Degrassi.**

"Look, my friend was taken in there, like, forty-five minutes ago and all you've managed to do since then is shoot me dirty looks! What the hell is taking so long?" Jay asked the nurse behind the counter.

The heavy set woman looked like she was at the end of her shift and wanted to be anywhere but in this hospital emergency room, especially given that she'd been staring down this rude punk for the last half hour!

"When there's something to report, you'll be the first to know. Until then, sit your ass down and quit bugging me!" she yelled.

"Bitch!" Jay muttered under his breath, walking back to his seat.

Snake and Spike burst through the double doors just then, heading straight to the desk.

"Don't bother!" Jay yelled, waving them over. "That nurse won't tell you anything."

Snake gave Jay a look. "What's wrong?"

Jay shook his head. "I can't find out anything. The nurse hates me and apparently there's nothing to report. She's been in there for almost an hour."

Spike patted Jay's arm tenderly and said, "I'll go talk to the nurse and see if she can tell me anything. Thank you, Jay, for bringing her here."

Snake sat down next to Jay and continued to stare at him. "Why were you there?"

Jay sniffed. He'd left his car at Emma's and rode in the ambulance with her to the hospital. Once they were here, he'd phoned Manny who had called Snake. All he was thinking about this entire time was how he'd caused all of this. _I pushed. I told her that I was tired of all of this sneaking around. I backed Emma into a corner and caused this._

"Jayson?" Snake probed. "I asked you a question."

Jay cleared his throat. "I was just visiting."

Snake sighed. He'd feared this. "Were you two having one of your usual fights?"

Jay rubbed his eyes. "We were having a discussion, not a fight."

Snake leaned in close to Jay so that no one else in the crowded waiting area could hear. "If you have in any way hurt my daughter or grandchild, you have no idea what I'm capable of."

Jay leaned in too. He whispered, "I care about them too."

Snake straightened and was looking curiously at Jay, who was leaning back in his uncomfortable plastic chair. Spike came over and announced, "The doctor will be out shortly to talk about Emma. She's stable and has apparently come around."

"The baby?" Jay asked, breathlessly.

"A good, solid heartbeat, but they're doing an ultrasound just to be sure," Spike smiled. She sat down next to Jay and gave him a small hug. "Thank you, again. I can't even imagine what might have happened if you hadn't been there."

_This probably never would have happened_, Jay thought. He looked over at Snake, who was still staring weirdly at him. _What the hell is his problem?_

Finally, the doctor came out and sat with the three waiting people. "My name is Dr. Gregory," he introduced. "I've been attending to Emma. The good news is that she's fine. We've hooked her up to a heart monitor and everything's fine there. We do have her on an IV drip to get some fluids into her, so don't be alarmed by that when you go in. We also have an oxygen mask at her disposal, but she's breathing well on her own and hasn't really been using it. There's a fetal monitor attached to her stomach, so we can keep on top of the baby's heart rate, which is fine. I've ordered an ultrasound within the hour just as a precaution."

"Why did she faint?" Jay asked.

The doctor looked at him and then at Spike, who nodded her head. "Her blood pressure is low, which can cause blackouts. The important thing for Emma over the next few months will be a well-balanced diet, with lots of fluids, minimal low-strain exercise, and a decrease in any stress. These fainting spells are minor, but can come on at any time, so the less stress, the better. You can go in and see her, but only one at a time, okay? Once she's had the ultrasound, she can go home."

Spike got to her feet after the doctor left, but Snake stopped her from following him. "Snake?" she asked, unsure of why he was stopping her from visiting her daughter.

"I think that Jay should go in first," Snake said.

Jay flashed him a surprised look. "Really?"

Snake nodded his head. "I understand why it's so important for you to see her."

Jay's mouth fell open. Was he saying what Jay thought he was saying? Did he know? He didn't wait around to figure it out, but instead, went after the doctor who was waiting for him at the doors.

He approached Emma's room tentatively, wondering if she would throw something at him as soon as she saw his mug. He hadn't meant to push her into a physical breakdown, but what else was he supposed to do?

"Hi," was all she said when he peeked around the door frame.

She was lying down in the hospital bed, propped up some, with her gown pulled up to just under her breasts. A small box with wires attached to some big machine was strapped to her protruding stomach. An oxygen mask was left discarded on the pillow just above her head. Tiny wires were coming out of the top of her gown, hooked up to some other machine that was beeping quietly. Jay had never felt more helpless.

"It's not as bad as it looks, really," Emma assured, seeing the worried look on Jay's face as he studied her. "It's just a precaution."

Jay stood by the door, unable to walk in any further. "I'm sorry."

Emma smiled. "It's okay. Besides, I should be apologizing to you. You just want to do the right thing. So you should do whatever you think is best. I'll deal with the repercussions that come my way."

Jay thought back to the doctor's words. _The less stress the better._ How stressful would getting told off by your best friend be? Emma was right, Manny would eat her alive if she found out. He couldn't put Emma through that, especially if it would have any kind of negative effect on his baby.

"I've changed my mind. I'm not telling Manny anything."

Emma didn't understand what had caused Jay to change his mind. He'd been so determined earlier in the evening. "Is this because of all of this?" she asked, waving her hand around the hospital room.

"No. I was wrong...to want to hurt Manny like that. I...love her."

Emma pursed her lips tightly together, not breathing. It wasn't like this was news to Emma, so why was she feeling so sad hearing Jay tell her he was staying with Manny and that he loved her? _Maybe because you want him to love you?_ Emma asked herself, but shook that thought from her mind.

"I'm going to set a date for the wedding," Jay told her. He looked surprised by his own words. _Where the hell did that come from_, he asked himself. _I've been trying to get out of this wedding and now I'm telling Emma that I'm going to set a date? Have I completely lost my mind? No, but you love this baby enough to make any sacrifice you can for its well being. I wish I was an asshole again! Things were so much easier then!_

"Okay," Emma said.

Jay nodded his head, still standing in the doorway. He gave her one last look and left the room.

Emma put her head back on the pillow and sighed, willing herself not to cry. Jay was in love with Manny. He didn't love her and she just had to accept that.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the short chapter, but more to come...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

As the months went by, Emma got bigger, Jay and Manny planned their upcoming fall wedding, and even amidst all of the reasons to celebrate, everyone was unhappy. As Emma's due date approached, all she wanted was a father for her baby. Even though Spinner was there, was always there, it wasn't the same. Emma cared for Spinner, but not the way she had come to feel about Jay. The only time the two came into contact was during their prenatal classes, but even then, things were strained.

Jay let Manny and her mother plan what was supposed to be one of the most important days of his life. He didn't need the reminder that soon Manny would be his wife. Soon, Emma would have his baby and he would never get to be a part of his or her life. He'd been through a lot in his young life, but he couldn't ever remember feeling this low.

Manny was busily preparing for her big day, while also being there for Emma. She found herself pulled in a million different directions, studying for final exams, going for dress fittings, sitting down with her wedding planner to discuss minute details, fighting with her dad over her marriage to 'that no-good grease monkey', and shopping for baby stuff with her single, pregnant best friend. It was exhausting! Not to even mention Jay's black mood that was lasting way longer than necessary.

Manny thought that Jay bringing out the calendar and demanding they set a wedding date was a good sign. Not so. He'd been moody and dark lately, and it was only getting worse. Gone was his sense of humour that she loved so much, and physically, Jay was there, but not really there. It definitely didn't feel like a happy couple about to tie the knot.

And then, as if things couldn't possibly be any worse, right in the middle of everyone's final exams, Emma's water broke, five weeks early...

**Stay tuned for Emma's delivery...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for continuing to read! You're inspiring!**

**Disclaimer: I only wish I owned the rights to Degrassi!**

"Where is she?" Jay asked, coming through the doors and rushing up to Manny.

Manny, face pale, hugged Jay tightly. "They took her. I don't know what's going on! Jay, this is too early! What if something is wrong?"

Jay hugged Manny back before approaching the front desk, praying it wouldn't be the nurse he'd pissed off months before. Lucky for him, this one was new. He asked about Emma Nelson.

"Are you the father?" the nurse asked.

Jay looked over at Manny, wondering what to say. The nurse saw him hesitate and smiled. "I can let you go in, but there's already two people with her. She has to narrow it down to two for the actual delivery. Would you like to come in?"

Again, Jay looked at Manny. She was now coming toward him. "Is something wrong?"

The nurse, realizing that Jay was in some kind of tight spot, told Manny, "You seem upset. I think you should go get a cup of coffee and calm down before I can let you come in to see your friend. In the mean time, sir, can I take you in?"

Jay looked at Manny. Manny rubbed his back and said, "She's right. I'm a mess right now. Besides, you're her coach. You go in and I'll come back later. Give her a hug for me."

Jay followed the nurse into the Labour and Delivery section of the hospital. "Thanks," he told the woman.

The nurse smiled at him. "I could tell you were in a hard spot. I should let you know that her parents are with her. She hasn't begun full blown labour yet, but she's dilating quickly."

Jay swallowed, thinking back to his last prenatal class, where the health nurses had showed an actual video of a woman in labour and delivering her baby. "She's five weeks early."

The nurse led him through another set of doors. "She'll have our best obstetrician and a wonderful team of nurses. If anything goes wrong, they'll be there to do what they have to do. But so far, she's been doing well breathing through the contractions. And here we are."

The nurse left Jay at the doorway. He peered in and saw Emma sitting in a bed, gown on, smiling at her mother, who held her hand. Snake was standing on the other side of the bed, looking worried.

"Jay?"

He smiled slightly. Spike gave him a curious look, but Snake's tense face seemed to relax when he saw Jay.

"You were this eager to have the little guy?" he asked, trying to make light of the incredibly heavy moment.

Emma smiled. "I really just wanted out of my Chemistry exam. What are you doing here?"

"I'm the coach," he announced.

Spike stood up. "That's great, Jay, but Emma's already decided that I'm going to the delivery room with her."

"She can have two people," Snake reminded.

"But she doesn't need a stranger..." Spike started.

"I'm not a stranger!" Jay interrupted, loudly.

Snake walked past Jay, patting him on the back. He grabbed Spike gently by her shoulders and commandeered her to the door. He turned back to Emma and said, "Your mother and I will be right back."

The room became quiet. Jay stood as still as a statue. Then he noticed Emma's scrunched up face, closed eyes, and intense breathing. She was having a contraction. He went to her bedside and took her hand. She squeezed his hand hard for a few breaths and then released it. Small droplets of sweat had appeared on Emma's forehead. Jay turned to the small bedside table and grabbed the wet towel that was there. He gently patted Emma's forehead until it was dry.

"They're getting closer," Emma whispered.

"That's a good thing," Jay reminded. "It means that the little guy's almost here."

Emma smirked. "You keep calling the baby 'little guy'. It could be a girl."

Jay was about to tell Emma no way, when a nurse walked into the room. "Let's see how we're doing."

Jay shook his head at Emma and walked out of the room, into the hall. Snake and Spike were standing there talking. Spike looked upset and was whispering fiercely at her husband.

"Is everything okay?" Snake asked, seeing Jay appear.

Jay nodded. "Is everything okay out here?"

Spike walked toward Jay and glared at him. "You did this to my baby and then left her to move on to her best friend? How dare you have the nerve to show up here now and pretend like we're the crazy ones!"

Jay took a step back. She was small, but mighty. Snake sighed and approached Jay as well. "Sorry."

"Look, you people can think what you want to. Emma knows the truth and so do I. You can stand here and be pissed off with me, or you can come inside that room and share in this experience. Either way, I'm not leaving," he said, stomping back into Emma's room.

**Next chapter tells you what they have and the name...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Tahdah!!! Here you go... You finally get to find out what Jay and Emma had!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

Five hours and sixteen minutes later, Emma and Jay sat in their own private room, proud new parents of a small baby girl.

"You did this on purpose just to prove a point," Jay finally said, smiling at Emma who was holding the new five pound baby girl.

Emma, looking a little pale, and feeling tired, smiled back albeit weakly. "I told you to prepare for anything. Isn't she beautiful?"

She was that! The tiny baby girl, other than being small in stature, was perfectly healthy. She had Jay's dark hair, that curled slightly at the back of her neck. She was fair like Emma and had her eyes. She had Jay's unmistakable mouth and Emma wondered if she'd have the infamous Hogart smirk. All in all, she was an extraordinary mixture of her two parents!

"Would you take her?" Emma asked, handing her over to Jay, who accepted the small bundle gladly.

Jay stared down at the small sleeping girl and fought back tears. He didn't realize he'd fall in love with her this quickly. But he had.

"So what are we gonna name her?" Emma asked, resting her head back on the white pillow.

Jay looked up at Emma. "We?"

"She's your daughter, Jay. Despite what outward appearances will suggest, you have a right to be involved in this decision. So what do you think?"

Jay seemed thoughtful as he stared at the baby. "What about Sarah?"

Emma let the name roll around in her head for a moment before smiling widely. "I like it. Ex-girlfriend?"

Jay rolled his eyes. "It was my grandmother's name. Sarah Nelson. I think it fits."

Emma knew it was hard for Jay not to have his child take on the Hogart name. But he was being good about all of this and so she said nothing.

"What about her middle name?"

"I was thinking Christine, after my mom," Emma suggested.

"Sarah Christine Nelson. Sounds perfect to me. Just like her. Perfect!"

Jay continued to stare at Sarah, head bent, so Emma couldn't quite make out his expression. She wondered what he was thinking, until she saw a tear fall onto the pink knitted blanket Sarah was wrapped in. Jay was crying! He looked up at Emma, tears trailing down his cheeks.

"Jay."

"I know that I have to give her up, but I don't want to," he cried.

Emma pushed herself up in the bed and reached over to hug Jay, knowing that this may be their last time together as a family. She let herself give in to the unbelievable misery she was feeling and sobbed along with Jay.

As the two sat there, hugging and crying, both knew that things would never be simple again. Emma knew that from now on, she was on her own. Jay knew that his daughter would be going home without a father. Unaware of all the turmoil, was baby Sarah, sleeping soundly, while her parents worlds' were collapsing around them.

**There's only going to be 1 or 2 more chapters to this story, so please bear with me. Thanks for the reviews!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Degrassi...**

Jay sat on the cold, concrete steps, letting his mind wander aimlessly. Everyone had gone hours ago, and probably should have too, but here he sat. He tried to make sense of what had happened, but had no clarity on the situation whatsoever. He heard the click clack of heels before he saw her, but instinctively knew it was Manny. He looked up and saw her approach, dressed in jeans and a baggy, hooded sweatshirt.

"You're late," he commented dryly.

Manny took a deep, shaky breath. She opened her mouth to say something, thought better of it, and shut it firmly. She climbed a few steps, slowly, sat one step down from Jay, and looked over at the empty parking lot. It was hard to believe that the paved lot had been packed full only hours earlier.

"So nothing?" he pushed. "You have nothing to say to me?"

"Seems like tight lips are contagious around here," she answered sarcastically, refusing to meet his stony gaze.

Jay raised an eyebrow in question. "Meaning?"

Manny dug into the front pocket of her grey sweatshirt and dug out a picture. She thrust it toward Jay. It was Emma's sonogram. Jay held it between nimble fingers and looked at Manny. Hurt was registered all over her face. He swallowed.

"Two months ago I went to the apartment to take a few measurements. I was going to make us new curtains for the bedroom. You know, to match the bedding we got as a shower gift? Anyway, that's when I found the picture."

"Where?" he asked.

Manny gave him a dirty look. "In your bedside table shoved in some auto mechanic's magazine."

"So you went through my stuff?"

"Does it matter how I found it? The point is, you have a picture of Emma's baby hiding in your room!"

Jay sighed. "And for that, you leave me standing at the altar, alone, on our wedding day?"

Manny turned her body around so she was facing Jay straight on. "It's like you have no conscience at all."

"Look, this will go a lot smoother if you just tell me what you'd like me to say to make things better," Jay said, annoyance evident in his deep voice.

"There's nothing you can say. I know, Jay. I know."

Jay looked at Manny, mouth open slightly. "You know what?"

Manny suddenly dropped her head back and yelled, not caring if anyone heard her or not. "I can't believe you! I know that Sarah is your baby! I know that you slept with Emma!"

Jay sighed. "Okay."

"That's it? This was supposed to be our wedding day! Don't you have any feelings about that?"

Jay's thoughts were bounding around his head so quickly, he couldn't pull out one that held any logic. Manny knew about him and Emma. Okay. Now what?

"I have no idea what to say," he answered honestly.

"I know. That's why I went to see Emma first. She pretty much covered for you. She told me that you wanted to be honest with me all along, but she convinced you to keep Sarah a secret."

"Were you mad at her?" he asked, worried that Emma had been torn to shreds by Manny's cutting words.

Manny laughed sarcastically. "Nice to see you're worried about someone."

"I gave up my child for you, Manny. You can't say that I don't care about your feelings."

Manny thought that Jay had never looked so defeated as he did this very moment. His suit was wrinkled, his pants were dirty from sitting on the leaf-covered steps, and his tie was loosened and hanging crookedly from around his neck. His hair, which had probably been styled nicely for the special occasion, was now messy and tousled. His eyes told stories of what had probably been a long night and an even longer day. Jay was a mess! Manny smiled. _I guess there is some justice in the world_, she thought to herself with a satisfied grin.

"You gave up your child because the woman you're really in love with asked you to!" Manny said pointedly. "Don't you dare try to make your lies justified! And don't try to pretend like it had anything to do with me! You're a worm, Jay! And you got what was coming to you!"

Realization suddenly dawned on Jay. He smirked. "You've been planning this whole thing for the last two months, haven't you?"

A slow smile spread across Manny's full lips. "Can't you at least be proud of me for planning something so Hogart-worthy?"

Jay laughed. "And they say I'm a jerk?" He reached down and rubbed Manny's hand. "So what now?"

"I'm transferring to a college on the west coast in January."

"Why?"

"Because believe it or not, Hogart, it will actually hurt me to see you with someone else."

"Someone else?" he asked.

"Emma. You two should do the right thing, at least for Sarah. You love her and I suspect she loves you, so you should be together."

"It's not that simple. We both love you," he said truthfully.

Manny blinked back tears. "I know. And maybe eventually I'll be able to forgive both of you for lying to me all these months. But for right now, I think I need to go away and you two need time to be together without feeling guilty. I think that's best."

"Emma doesn't feel that way about me," he said plainly. Manny sensed sadness in his voice. It actually made her feel bad for him.

"She does. She just values her friendship with me more than starting a new relationship with you. You'll convince her otherwise, especially since I won't be around to get in your way."

Jay cocked an eyebrow. "Why are being so good about this?"

"I've had two months to get used to this, not that I'm not still upset. But I've also spoken to Craig a few times. He gave me some clarity on the situation and helped me see that Jayson Hogart and Manny Santos were never a good idea. I think we both knew that from the very beginning. I know why I stayed. I'm just not sure why you did."

Jay rubbed his eyes with the backs of his hands. "The truth is that I wanted it to really work out for us. I really did."

"I actually believe that," Manny commented. "But we both know that we would have regretted it later on, probably when it was too late. Craig helped me to see that you and Emma work. You two belong together."

"Wait a second. You've been talking to Manning?"

"Jealous?"

Jay smirked. "A little. You gonna look him up when you get out west?"

Manny smiled. "He's helping me get on my feet. But I'm not rushing into anything...again. One almost-trip-down-the-aisle has taught me a thing or two" She rose and shoved her hands in her pockets. "Can I ask you something before I go?"

"I've got nowhere to be."

"Why were you willing to take it this far when you knew you didn't love me? I mean you were willing to give up being Sarah's dad. I know that had to be killing you. Why would you do that?"

Jay stood and gave Manny a hug. "Because the three people I love most in the world were important enough to do anything for. Even if it meant being miserable, even though I'm sure being married to you wouldn't have been that bad. It was a sacrifice I was willing to make."

"Good thing you don't have to do that anymore. Go and be happy, Hogart. But if you hurt my friend or my niece, I'll come back here and kick your ass!"

Jay watched Manny walk away from the church and out of his life. He sighed. He felt like he was standing at the start of the rest of his life. So why did he feel so scared?

**One more chapter to go! Please read and respond!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here's the ending...ENJOY!!!**

Jay approached Emma's house tentatively. He had no idea what he was about to say. He just knew that this was where he had to be. Jay climbed the front steps slowly. Spike and Snake had been at his wedding only a few hours earlier. Now here he was, trying to correct a wrong he'd made over a year ago. He hoped their reaction to his presence wasn't too bad

He rung the antique doorbell and waited for someone to open the green door, hoping it would be Emma. No such luck. Snake stood there, hand on the door, smiling at Jay in a mocking way that made him cower.

"Mr. Simpson," Jay greeted without a smile. "Is Emma home?"

Snake was still smiling. He stepped through the doorway and out onto the step. He closed the door behind him. "Come and sit, Jayson."

Jay hated when Mr. Simpson called him by his full first name. He knew he was in for it when he did.

"Sorry about earlier today," Snake said.

"I get the feeling like you're really not...sir. But I guess you probably think I deserved the humiliation, huh?"

Snake laughed heartily. "I guess a bit. But that's not why I wanted to talk to you. I know why you're here."

Jay looked puzzled. "So tell me what you think you know."

"You and Manny have obviously decided to go your separate ways. What I want to know is if you're here to fill the void Manny left or if you're here to step up to the plate; to be here for Emma and to be a father for Sarah?" Snake asked.

"I don't know how you figured out that I'm Sarah's father, but I guess that's not worth anything now anyway. What I want you to know, sir, is that I've always been a father to Sarah. It was Emma's choice for me not to be a presence in her life, not mine. Emma wanted to spare Manny the pain of all of this drama. I just went along with it to make Emma happy. These last four months have been torture for me. I'm not the type of guy to talk about my feelings and stuff, but becoming a father has changed me. I'm not ashamed to admit that I've missed being here for Sarah every single day since she's been born. Whether you and Miss Nelson like it or not, I'm gonna be here for Sarah, and for Emma, if she'll let me."

Snake looked at Jay, smiled, hit him on the back, and got to his feet. He signalled for Jay to follow him into the house. Jay did so, but he still didn't feel secure being here, even if Simpson was on his side. He felt most certain that Spike wouldn't be.

Spike looked at Jay when he entered her house. She eyed Snake and Jay felt sure that if looks really could kill, they'd be attending church again today, for a funeral. As Jay had suspected, Spike was obviously not happy to see him in her home.

"Jay's here to see Sarah," Snake smiled. "They're downstairs, Jay. Go ahead down."

Jay nodded his head and slunk through the basement door, closing it quietly behind him. He took each step slowly, not sure what to expect. He hadn't been down here since before the baby was born. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he smiled.

Emma had sectioned off a small area for Sarah. Snake had obviously done some construction work down here, because Sarah's makeshift room was newly drywalled and painted pink. Someone had spray painted Sarah's name in bright yellow on the wall. There was a brand new crib, change table, and dresser, all painted white with pink accents. There was a padded rocking chair in the corner and Jay pictured Emma sitting there, holding Sarah and singing her sweet songs to put her to sleep. He couldn't believe he was missing all of this.

"Jay?" Emma whispered. "What are you doing here?"

Jay stepped forward slowly and approached Sarah's crib where she was tucked under a quilted blanket and snoring soundly. "She's beautiful when she's sleeping, isn't she?"

Emma smiled and stood beside Jay, looking into the crib. "I have to say that by the end of some days, I'm looking forward to her sleeping. She can be a little busy."

Jay turned to Emma and smiled, but doubted she could see him in the semi-dark. "Can we talk?"

Emma took his hand and led him out of Sarah's space. She pulled the curtain hung from the ceiling until it had almost covered Sarah's space. She walked over to her bed, sat down, and patted a spot beside her. "How are you?"

"Embarrassed," he admitted. "I talked to Manny."

"Me too."

Jay nodded. He sat down. "She was okay."

"Yeah. I was surprised by how okay she really was. I just wanted you to know that I really thought she was showing up."

"I know. I deserved it."

"No one deserves to be hurt, Jay."

"No but Manny needed her closure and I can't blame her for how she chose to get it. I'm just glad she wasn't too hard on you. Did she tell you she's moving away?"

Emma nodded slowly. "I'm really gonna miss her."

"I want to be Sarah's father," Jay blurted suddenly. "I need to be in her life."

"I know."

"So you won't object?"

Emma shook her head. Her hair was still curly from earlier today and it bounced when her head moved. "You have every right and it was wrong of me to try and take that away from you. Sarah will be lucky to have you in her life."

Jay smiled and grabbed Emma's hand. "Thanks."

He got to his feet and headed to the stairs. Emma looked at him curiously. She'd been expecting more, but then again, it had only been a few hours since he'd broken up with Manny. Jay turned at the bottom of the stairs.

"Is everything okay?" Emma asked.

He hesitated. Taking a shaky breath he asked, "Can I take you on date? You and Sarah?"

Emma grinned widely. "I'd...we'd like that."

"Not now, but soon, okay? I need a little time to get adjusted, but then I'd really like that."

"In the meantime?" Emma asked, expectation hanging in the air.

"I'll be busy learning how to be a dad."

The two smiled at each other. Emma watched Jay climb the stairs and then disappear. She threw herself down on her bed and sighed heavily. Then a smile crept onto her beautiful face. She pushed herself up off the bed and stepped behind the large curtain. Gingerly, she approached Sarah's crib. She looked down on her angel and bit into her lower lip.

"Sweet dreams, my little angel. Your daddy loves us..."

**Thanks so much for the glowing reviews and helpful suggestions. I hope you like the story and that I've fulfilled your expectations. I wanted to make the ending somewhat realistic and having Jay and Emma completely together seems too rushed. I also wanted Manny to have some justice and not be totally crushed. Even though I chose not to put it into the story, Spinner and Emma decided just to be friends after Sarah was born. I'd like to think that Spinner realized a girl with a baby is a lot of work (that way he's not hurt either).**

**Please keep an eye open for my next story Beaten Into Love (another Jemma).**

**Kisses, **

**Kerr**


End file.
